The invention is directed to a device for feeding. Specifically, the invention is a spoon which allows controlled dispensation of soft foods and liquids to the person being fed. More specifically, the invention is a self contained spoon which includes a food storage tank and a manually operable food dispensation valve allowing soft foods and to be controllably dispensed into the bowl of the spoon conveniently and without spillage.
Human babies begin to eat soft solid foods at about the age of three months old, but are not physically capable of self feeding with a spoon until about 12 months of age or older. Thus babies must be spoon fed several times a day. Typically, a baby is held in a sitting position near the person who is feeding it, and a bowl or jar of food and a spoon are arranged close by. The spoon is dipped into the bowl or jar of food, food is scooped into the bowl of the spoon, the underside of the spoon is dragged across the lip of the food bowl or jar to remove any possible excess, and then the spoon is carefully lifted to the baby's mouth. After the food is placed in the baby's mouth, the spoon is returned to the food bowl or jar and the process is repeated. Also typically, a hungry baby is upset by the delay in eating caused by the time required to re fill the bowl of the spoon. Some babies can become so upset by the delay that they begin to cry, extending the delay and aggravating the problem. Thus, there exists a need for a device which will allow feeding of babies in a manner which prevents this stop and go feeding so as to prevent a baby from becoming fussy during feedings.
Parents of babies are also very interested in feeding devices which accommodate modem active and busy lifestyles. A need exists for a feeding device which is easily cleaned, reduces the number of items which must be carried when feeding a baby away from home, and can be prepared ahead of the time.
Improved feeding devices are also important for adults who have special needs. Adults having permanent or temporary impairments which prevent them from feeding themselves would also benefit from a larger version of the self contained feeding spoon.
Many devices are found in the prior art which attempt to address these needs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,358 to Massa, 4,830,222 to Read, and 4,880,409 to Winblad et al. are among patents which disclose a spoon combined with a chamber within the spoon handle for dispensation of liquids and foods. However, many of these devices require the handle of the spoon to be compressed to transfer food from the chamber within the handle to the spoon of the bowl. Additionally, many of these devices are difficult to clean because of their complexity.